


Newtale

by Sakurai_Tomoko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Tomoko/pseuds/Sakurai_Tomoko
Summary: After around the 163 genocide run the resets stop and Frisk just goes back to the surface, however, this time they didn't kill sans. Then a human girl gets pushed into the underground- unfortunately for sans he can only deal damage through karma and she hasn't done anything wrong.
Kudos: 2





	Newtale

**Author's Note:**

> Itallics= pov change  
> *= Sign languarge  
> '= Thoughts  
> "= speech  
> Bold= Chara

_Lynette:_

"C'mon Lyn!"

"We're all going to climb Mt.Ebott!"

*That's not a good idea! People who climb Mt. Ebott never come back!*

"Frisk came back, didn't they."

"Stop being a baby Lyn, Just because one person didn't come back, I can't even remember their name, doesn't mean we won't and besides they were alone we won't be!"

*It was six children.*

"So? Let's go"

-

*There's a massive hole in the ground*

"whoopsie daisy!"

'You get pushed into the underground

"Bye loser!"

'You land with a thud and pass out

_Sans_

'Dammit, Frisk! Reset already!'

'Huh, that's one thing I never thought I'd say, I guess the human got bored... So you really are gone then Pap' 

'Is that laughing?! I mean I am in the ruins but what kind of idiot climbs Mt. Ebott even if they don't know what's down here they must have heard about the missing children- maybe Fisk sent someone to finish me off, that would be funny.'

"Woopsie daisy!"

'They pushed her down! And they're laughing about it. Brats.'

"Bye loser!"

'Is she dead? I mean that would save me a lot of work...'

'Then again, not like they're is anyone to dust, and if they don't gain L.O.V.e they won't have Karma and then I can't attack them'

'Those brats just ran off, wonder if she can call the police from here?'

You walk towards Lynette

"Wake up. Or are you dead?"

You nudge her awake

*Where am I?*

"Welcome to the Underground kid."

*The Underground?*

"Is that a type of wingdings?"

*No it's sign language*

"I'm gonna call it Wingdings 2"

*OK*

"Are you a pacifist?"

*I don't think so*

You growl at Lyn

**Sans calm down there definition of pacifist and ours are different**

'how'

**The bar is very low for us, basically, ours is just don't commit genocide for them it's you don't do anything to harm anyone or anything, ask her if she would dust someone.**

"Would you ever kill anyone?"

*No!*

*And didn't your ghost friend say that it's called dusting or something?*

**oh**


End file.
